


#100 - Faith

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [100]
Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Drowning, Escape, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: faith, Tokito.  No beta.THE END!





	#100 - Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: faith, Tokito. No beta. **THE END!**

Even after Kubota had agreed that they shouldn't just sink, there were other problems. The water was cold, and it stank. And Tokito wasn't sure he could swim.

"Whoa," said Kubota. "Don't grab me so hard."

"But Kubo-chan! I think I'm sinking anyway!"

"Take a big breath and hold it," Kubota said. His arm was warm, and now that Tokito needed him, he sounded steadier.

That seemed to help. "Which way is out?" Tokito gasped.

"I'm not sure," said Kubota. Tokito thought maybe he was smiling. "My glasses are gone."

"You'll figure it out, Kubo-chan," said Tokito. "I got faith."


End file.
